


5, 318 Miles

by Magnafeana



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnafeana/pseuds/Magnafeana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins Nashi and Luna are strangers until Camp Take-Over unites them. The preteen girls' divorced parents, Natsu and Lucy, are living on opposite sides of the Atlantic, each with one child. After meeting at camp, Fioren Nashi and Minstrish-raised Luna engineer an identity swap, giving both the chance to spend time with the parent they've missed. If the scheme works, it might just make the family whole again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5, 318 Miles

And then the fireworks went off.

In real life, that is _not_ how love works.

It starts off with meeting a person. Perhaps they didn’t meet. Perhaps she was just running late. Perhaps he was running early. Perhaps they both happened to look up.

⊰⊱

She was late.

_Again._

She bounced on her feet as she waited for her coffee, eyes darting from the arrival and departure screen then back to the girl making her coffee. Her plane was still here and she knew that. But she had already missed the flight she was supposed to get on and had to settle for the next one flying out. It didn’t matter if she arrived at her gate early; she would still be late.

And that was why she was rocking back and forth and her eyes were glancing around nervously.

She was late.

_Again._

“Perench Vanilla Late for a Lucy?”

Lucy perked her head up and gave the girl a forced smile as she took the cup with a nod. It was already warm in her hand and she could smell the tantalizing vanilla accenting her drink. She was tempted to drink the whole thing in one sitting, but she settled for hastily grabbing a straw and napkins, grabbing the handle on her suitcase and rushing away.

She was late.

_Again._

⊰⊱

He was sitting on those uncomfortable black chairs they built for waiting passengers on their gateway. His eyes looked at the ceiling in boredom as he tapped to the beat of a power ballad. He couldn’t hear the screams of some kid a few seats away from him. He didn’t hear the irritating automated voice calmly giving out information.

He sighed. Arriving early was something he never intended. He was trying to stall himself from even getting to the airport. He didn’t want to fly out to see his cousin. All he wanted to do during his vacation was catch up on well-needed sleep. Now he was stuck going to see his crazy cousin who would feed him all nonsense about love and whatnot.

He groaned when he felt his phone vibrate. Taking it out of his pocket, he flipped it open and read the message with a frown. ⌜Natsu, Ren wants to know if you’re allergic to zucchini? He’s making Encan for dinner tonight!⌟

Natsu wanted to go crawl back into his apartment. Great. Now he was stuck with his cousin and her boyfriend and he was making Encan, the food Natsu most hated.

He closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket, returning to his world of rock and roll.

⊰⊱

Lucy stumbled through the hall of people, balancing her coffee in one hand, her purse struggling to stay on her shoulder, and maintaining a brisk pace in high-heeled boots. She burst into her gate with heavy pants. She caught a glimpse of the time.

Well, at least she was fifteen minutes early for her flight.

All that running was useless.

Lucy trudged over to a seat that was in-between a sleeping woman and a teenage boy looking at his bulky laptop screen. She plopped down with a heavy sigh and shook off her purse so it could sit at her feet. With another sigh, she took a gulp of her lukewarm coffee.

Lucy slumped in her seat as she swallowed. Maybe the caffeine would help her think of a way to get back on the good side of her superior. After calling her boss to tell her the dilemma, she had gotten an earful of shouts and threats.

 _Just_ what she needed.

She looked up.

⊰⊱

Natsu caught his phone vibrating again and pulled it out. It wasn’t a message from his cousin. It was a text message from Gray. ⌜You sure you can’t skip your whole cousin thing? Laxus’ party is gonna be sick⌟

Natsu sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. Even though his college days were a year behind him now, it didn’t stop his friends from creating massive raves and having college students pour in by the tons. He hand planned to go.

Until Sherry had demanded he spend the week with her because they hadn’t seen each other in a full five months.

Natsu typed back. ⌜You know how Sherry is⌟

And Gray really did know. Sherry had been obsessed with Gray’s older brother Lyon during their middle school days and Gray had to deal with a bubbly sherry following him and his brother home everyday and showing up at their house unannounced.

Natsu could only pray Ren tolerate Sherry’s overzealous nature.

He flipped his phone shut and put back on silent. He lifted his head up.

⊰⊱

He looked at her.

She looked at him.

Milky chocolate swirled with hazel clashed with mysterious obsidian freckled with brilliant emerald.

* * *

  _L is for the way you look at me_

* * *

The fireworks did go off, but not at the moment they met. It was the night of X986. They lights danced in the sky. A leap there. A twirl over there. A dip here. And a flash there. They tangoed with the night in intimate steps, something only two lovers could ever do.

Their night of passionate dance reflected in the dark waters of the sea. It was void and the only life was swimming below the surface. But one cruise ship waded in the deep waters bravely, sailing along as its passengers cheered and celebrated.

* * *

  _O is for the only one I see_

* * *

Women dressed to impress, regardless of whether occasion. Be it for a school dance, a gala, just going shopping, a date—whatever the day was, they dressed for their man.

And a wedding was no exception to their unspoken law.

With hair pinned up or braided or hanging loss from the shoulder, and with flashy earrings, necklaces and bracelets everywhere, the women never looked more appealing to their dance partner. They smiled flirtatiously, their laughter turned into soft music, and their eyes sparkled.

* * *

  _V is very, very extraordinary_

* * *

Men dressed when it was called for.

If their work were white-collared, they would wear their blazers and tie with no complaint because they were required. If it were a funeral, a dress shirt would do just fine. If it was meeting their girlfriend’s parents, sometimes they wore plain converse and tattered jeans.

But tonight, it was different.

Their hair was not a unkempt as their girlfriends or spouses scolded them for. It was groomed neatly, some even gelled. Their faces were shaken or were left with rugged stubble that made them look devilishly charming. Their smiles were not those cocky smirks they were used to wearing. They were smiles. True, genuine, chaste smiles.

They didn’t wear those old boots, or those sandals they thought went well with anything, or those ragged pair of sneakers their female partner was dying for them to just toss and forget about. Their feet had slipped into buffed dress shoes. They traded their t-shirts for a dress shirt of their color. Blazers were black with no exceptions. And their ties and bow-ties matched the dress of their dates.

* * *

  _E is even more than anyone that you adore and_

* * *

Weddings were meant to be filled with times of joy. Two people had gotten married. They both vowed they would spend their lives dedicated to the other in every way.

He walked down the aisle first and stood at the altar, trying his hardest to be patient for the love of his life. His best friend threw playful jabs, but would calm the groom when he got nervous.

She paced behind the doors, wondering to herself how she could even marry a guy. How she could keep him happy. How she could commit to him. And her father was there for her, soothing his daughter she would be just fine and he loved her dearly.

He perked up when the music started and the bridesmaids walked in with the groomsmen. He kept watching the door, wanting some sort of sign she was there. His best man assured him she was waiting on the other side, but he was still nervous and impatient for his fiancé to come down the aisle.

She fidgeted next to her father, whispering to herself how anxious she was. Her father soothed her with gentle words and promised she wouldn’t trip down the aisle as her mother did long ago. She would try to peak through the door to catch a glimpse at her fiancé, but would be dismayed when it closed on her.

Her music started.

He was nearly trembling.

She wanted to pass out.

The doors opened.

* * *

  _Love is all that I can give to you_

* * *

They were crying when they said their vows.

It wasn’t that they were miserable. No, they were far from it. They were too happy that they cried. He couldn’t see her clearly with her face hidden behind her veil, but he knew she looked radiant like always. He was shaking when he slipped on the ring on her finger and scolded himself for crying.

She tried hard not to cry, but ended up crying anyways. She recited her vows through her sobs and assured the Father her tears were from her happiness. She slipped the ring onto her beloved with quivering hands and they both turned back for the Father to say his final words to them.

* * *

  _Love is more than just a game for two_

* * *

The midst of those dancing couples was one couple that outshone all of them.

She was wearing the virgin color of white. It surrounded her pale skin protectively as if trying to shield her from the coldness of the world. Her veil was gone and forgotten. She had the face of a pure angel with chocolate staring for the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Her doubts were gone and she could only reaffirm her decision by whispering her vow of love for him. Her golden hair was curled and perfect, but he brushed his thumb to rid a lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

He was wearing the Devil color of black. It cloaked his body as if he were meant to be mysterious and alluring. His pink hair was still in the mess it was as always, but his smile was not lopsided like the ones he usually gave her. No, his smile was devoted.

He could only hold her closer and closer to him, never wanting to think for a moment she would get away. He sighed when her hands ran through his messy locks. His impatience and anxiety was replaced with tender affection for his one and only. He murmured to her everything he loved about her, even if she didn’t like those things about herself. He continued to list them until she would realize his love was endless.

* * *

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

* * *

 You see, love happens sometimes at the most random times of life. It’s almost never planned. You cannot go around seeking for it. You can’t see it. It is right in front of you. The person you were meant to be with could be on the same plane as you, or the same bus, or even in the same country as you for the next five hours and you two only glance at each other.

Natsu and Lucy learned that lesson early in their lives. They would live the rest of their days whispering sweet nothings into the other’s ear. They would smile at each other with a smile only two lovers could share. Their eyes would only seek out the other.

But for now, they swayed to their song with her forehead against hi chest and his chin resting on her head, their bodies never straying from the other.

* * *

_Love was made for you and me_


End file.
